Angel of an Eon
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: After his heroic death at the Alto Mare, Latios is having difficult time adapting to the afterlife, but at least there's an angel looking out for him... AngelEonShipping
1. Prologue: The Final Farewell

Okay! Finally got to the next chapter. SQUEE! BTW, Latios is in the after life now, which is different from the normal world. So when it's night in Latios' world, it's the opposite in Latias'. I suppose you could say the after life is like heaven, but Arceus wont be there or anything, since I don't really see him as an actual God. And.. you know I'm just gonna shut up and let you read now. ~Enjoy~

* * *

"_Latias…"_

"Huh…w-what?"

"_Latias… sister…"_

"Whose there? Wha-who?"

"_Latias please, open your eyes." _

A soft whispered reached Latias's ears. Her eyes blinked open slightly to see that she was shrouded in a neon blue florescence. Latias looked around groggily. Her muscles cramped with pain. What had happened? Where was she? A sharp pain ripped through her body. Something was not right. Had she been attacked?

"_Latias." _Someone whispered from nearby. Latias's gazed fell on a Latios, but something wasn't right with him. His body seemed to be composed of neon blue light, the same one that poured down from the heavens. Latias's brow furrowed as she slowly approached her brother, her eyes never leaving his.

"Latios! What's happening to you!? What-"

"_Shhh, calm down. We…We managed to save the Alto Mare… but at… at a price…"_Latios whispered closing his eyes slightly. Latias's eyes widened in alarm. The tone in Latios's voice sent terror through the red dragon's body. Latias began to panic_._

"Wha-what price!? What price? What are you talking about!?" The eon exclaimed.

"_Latias… please… I need you to take care of the Secret Forest…and our good friend Bianca, take good care of her."_

"Why? What's going on!?" The red eon exclaimed, now in a frenzy. Latios looked his sister square in the eye, nearly breaking into tears. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for Latias.

"_I wont always be able to protect you like I did before…"_

"W-why not? You're not going anywhere… we're going to be together like we always were… we-"

"_I know it's hard to understand… Latias… but I can't go on… saving the Mare meant destroying my body in the process, and with the connection of my body and soul destroyed… I can no longer survive in this world."_ Latios's words send a cold shiver trough Latias's veins, chilling the young Pokemon's warm heart. Tears began to fill her eyes as the truth finally set in.

"_Latias, you know there's nothing we can do…we knew saving the Mare was risky, but we did it. There's nothing more we can do…" _Tears streamed down Latias's face as she held back a sob. Her body trembled as she was overcome by sadness. It felt like a bad dream, a nightmare. It wasn't possible. There was no possible way this could be real. Latias closed her eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just a bad dream, but upon opening them it became evident that it was as real as could be. Latias whimper slightly as she swallowed back some of the pain. The feeling was the worst thing she'd ever felt. If she didn't know better, it felt like she was dying right along with Latios.

"_Latias… promise me you'll take care of things after I'm gone Promise that you'll keep going after all of this." _Latias didn't say a word. Her body shook at the sheer thought of what'd be like without Latios.

"_Promise me…"_

"Latios… I can't-"

"_Promise me!"_

"I… I promise Latios… I'll tell the others… what happened… I'll do everything I can to keep going… but Latios… I don't know if I can do this. I can barley move…" The eon muttered, frozen with sadness.

"_You can do this, sis… You'll get through this…" _He said tenderly holding out a clawed hand. Latias stared down at it, and then back to her brother's face before gently grasping it. Tears came pouring down her face as sobs shook her small body.

"_Latias… I…I can't hold on anymore. I have to go now…I'm sorry…" _Latios whispered as he felt his time slowly growing shorter. His body began to pull away from the Earth and a world of souls.

"No, Latios please! Please don't go, Latios!"

"_Good bye Latias… I love you…"_

"Latios no, wait!" She shrieked as her brother claw left hers. Latios's spirit slowly began to drift off into the neon blue light. Latias's body felt weak as she watched her brother leave her forever.

"Latios no, don't go! Latios!" She called, as her body was pushed further and further away from the blue light. A white light swallowed her, transporting her away from her brother forever.

-ooo-

"Look, there's Latias!" Latias heard a familiar voice call. It was unmistakably Ash, a young Pokemon trainer she had recently met. Latias's body was too weak to respond. She felt herself being lifted up gently. Her vision was blurred slightly, but it slowly cleared up. Her current setting was a vehicle, a boat of some sort and apparently it was drifting in the Alto Mare Canals.

"_So… we really did save the Mare…"_She thought to herself. Though there was a sense of pride and justice in the thought, it still did not mask the agony of loosing her brother. Latias glanced slowly around at the five faces. She saw that her friends Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty and Bianca surrounded her.

"Latias, where's Latios?" She heard Ash say from nearby. The question caused more pain as she slowly lifted her head, looking to the sky. The trainers fallowed with their eyes. Their gazes fixed on the blue light. Bianca blinked, bewildered by the sight before her.

"You mean that light is Latios?" Bianca said looking at the ominous blue light in the otherwise clear sky. It didn't take long for the fivesome to understand Latios's fate. Silence fell on the small boat as the six continued to stare, awe stricken and saddened at the loss of Latios. Latias closed her eyes, sighing softly. She could almost swear that she could still hear her brother's voice whispering in the wind.

"_I'm so traumatized by the incident… that I'm even hearing him now…"_ She thought to herself, a tear falling as she did so. It was then that she heard it again, this time she was sure it was for real.

"_Latias."_

"Latios?! Brother, where are you!?" She exclaimed telepathically so that her outburst wouldn't disturb her human companions.

"_Latias, I want to show you something." _Latios whispered. His energy began to focus, sharing part of his mind with Latias. The power swallowed all reality and bent the dimension, bringing on a sensation that the siblings new as sight sharing. Latias's eyes widened as blackness surrounded her.

"W-what's going on?" She heard Ash cry somewhere close by. Silence soon followed as an amazing sight fell before the small group. Twinkling like a blue jewel in the night was the earth and all it's glory. The sheer sight was enough to bring any mortal to tears in seconds, and it was even more amazing to actually think it was what they call called home.

"Sight sharing…" Bianca whispered staring down at the glinting earth. It appeared as if Latios was floating further and further away, as the earth seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

"Latios, is this what you're seeing?" Bianca said without ever lifting her gaze. Suddenly, her gaze was broken as a small orb floated down towards the group. Bianca cupped her hands, catching the glass like ball. The texture and appearance where unmistakably that of a new soul dew. At that very moment, the magic began to fade and reality sunk in. Latios was gone, and no magic fairy dust or birthday wish could bring him back. The group slowly began to float back to earth, their attention still focused on the tiny ball.

"_Latios… gave his life… just like farther did…"_Latias thought to herself. Though the eternal pain was eating her alive, she was slightly happy to know that Latios would actually have a chance to meet their father. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of all the things he could learn. With a small sigh, Latias's gave fell on the calm blue water. If it wasn't for Latios, the water would have erupted in a raging fury and drowned the Pokemon and people that inhabited their home.

"It's all thanks to you… if it wasn't for you nobody would've survived…" She whispered gazing down at the water. Her head picked up slightly as she caught a very familiar sound.

"_Latias…" _The sound was ghastly, yet calming.

"Latios?"

"_Latias, this sight sharing was very special to be… it was our last sight sharing…Always remember this as our final farewell, sister. I love you, take care now." _Latios telepathic voice whispered fading slowly. As the echo died down Latias's eyes began to burn with tears. Her body could no longer hold them back and she began to sob.

"Good bye Latios! Say hello to father for me, and please… take care of yourself…"

* * *

And there's how it begins. I edited ti just a little from the first appearance, however.


	2. Cleaning the Wounds

Alrighty, it took me a awhile to get this updated. I still gotta get crackin' on everything else like As Free as the Wind and I have to finish Garatina's Halloween fic even though it's not Halloween! And then I have all kinds of school work I should be doing, but I haven't gotten around to! (bangs head on table) Oh well… at least my Spanish grade has come up to a D… minus. Agghhhh, my head hurts. Just please, read and review?

* * *

Latios's brow furrowed as a bright light penetrated his closed eyelids. His eyes were sore and slightly puffy from crying the entire night, and gunk had started to build up in the corners. The blue eon dragon slowly opened his eyes, but shut them quickly, shielding them from the bright light. Wait a minute, light? He though to himself as his eyes opened, viewing the afterworld for the very first time.

Latios's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw his surroundings for the first time. The golden sun was peeking over a horizon of clouds, tinted yellow in the light. The entire area was an ocean of light, fluffy billows; more round and perfect then any he would have seen in his life on earth. The blue eon Pokemon remained in one spot, awestruck by the marvelous sight before him.

"So this is what dad saw when he left us…" He said gazing at the sea of clouds. The sun slowly began to rise up above them causing the fluffy giants to change their hue every few seconds. They had started out as a soft yellow and slowly began to lighten until they were as white as an earthly snow. Latios, though amazed by the scenery, looked around as if he just realized the he was alone in a valley of cotton.

"Now what?" He said aloud. The dessert of white fluff seemed to go on for miles, there was nothing in sight besides clouds, clouds and more clouds. It was hard to tell which way was north in a place like this, but since this was no longer a planet, he was not sure if it even really mattered. Latios sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll go this way." He said turning towards the sun. Though he was noy sure why, he knew it had to mean something, _anything_. Latios began to fly forward, but that's when he noticed a small speck of cotton on the horizon. It looked like any other cloud, but somehow it was different. From the way it moved from the blur of colors it contained; there was no way in heaven that this was a simple billow of condensed water. It was _alive_. It was another Pokemon.

Latios's eyes stayed locked on the distant Pokemon. He was unsure if it was something to fear or accept. The blue and white dragon spread his wings, readying them in case he had to flee. Though there was nothing visibly menacing about his intruder, being in such a new place made him uneasy and frightened. As the white ball of cotton came closer, Latios was able to pick up and soft, smooth sound. The other Pokemon was singing in a voice that was as soft and soothing as a cool spring breeze. Latios's muscles relaxed and his wings slowly drooped. His levitation was even thrown off and he sank slowly into the cotton clouds below.

"The clouds… how can I stay on top of them like this?" He said in a drowsy tone of voice. His eyes started to shut very slowly until he was drifting off into a warm sleep.

-ooo-

Latias inhaled deeply as she entered her home, The Valley of Life. The sun was just barely setting, and the dark blue shadow known as night had begun to creep over the sky. She could hear the cheerful chatter of her friends coming from nearby, and it only made her sick to her stomach to know that she would be breaking that contentment with news of death.

"Latias, you're back!" She heard Cresselia call as she came into full view. The other legends all turned their heads towards the red eon.

"Latias, you're back, what happened? Are you alright?" Cresselia said rushing towards her friend. The other legendaries gathered around as well, their eyes showing great concern.

"I'm… good." She began.

"At home… the Alto Mare, I mean. It was me and Latios spending some time in that secret garden. The one where we were born." She began.

"I made some friends, a had a crush on a boy, I had a good time…" She knew it was not true, but she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Latios.

"Latias, where's Latios?" Articuno asked as she noticed that the blue eon was nowhere in sight. It was then, at that very moment that Latias broke down crying. Her small body shook with hysterical sobs and tears matted her soft, downy feathers. The other legendaries gathered closer in astonishment. They where bewildered as to what could be causing the red eon so much pain. Cresselia and Articuno helped the eon dragon up, supporting her weight between them.

"Latias, what happened? What's wrong?" Cresselia spoke up, but Latias continue to wail.

"Latios…he…he… We had to rescue the Alto Mare from intruders, and Latios… he flew straight into the wave… and…" She gasped between sobs.

"Arceus, no." Cresselia gasped as it finally hit her. All of the other legends fell silent. Though very little had been said, there was nothing more to say. Latias let out a low, mournful cry as more tears formed in her eyes. It felt as if nothing would ever make this moment all right.

"L-latias…" Cresselia managed to say. Her voice shook as a sob trembled deep inside of her. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the pain of loosing a dear friend. It was not long before the entire group was in mourning for the fallen eon, taking turns in comforting each other. Even someone as cold and lonely as Mewtwo felt the heavy blow. Though he had no tears to show the way he folded his hands and pressed them to his forehead as if he were praying was a sure sign that the young eon was on his mind. Giratina, the lord of death made his way trough the crowd of Pokemon. Instantly spotting Latias in the center. Her eyes met him for only a second, but they burned with rage and sorrow. Giratina's eyes fell to the soft grass in shame. Being the god of death- he felt as if he was at fault for the loss of Latios. Giratina felt it would be appropriate if he was not seen for now, and decided to leave quietly without so much as a glance at the red eon.

-ooo-

The mourning of Latios's death continued trough sundown. Even after the sun had completely disappeared from the sky, all was not well. There was no conversation among the legendaries, not even the slightest eye contact was present. When anyone did have the strength to look straight into the eyes of one of their companions, they usually broke down in tears only seconds later. Latias had stolen some time away from the rest of the group to think, but every thought that came to her seemed to be about her brother. She tried to shake the thought, but no matter what she did all she could think of was Latios. She sighed.

"Why did it have to be you…" She said wiping a tear from her eye. The red eon was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the lord of death behind her. The ghastly dragon cleared his throat to gain her attention, drawing to her side when he was sure that he was being acknowledged.

"Giratina…" Came the cold greeting from the normally sunny, warm eon Pokemon. Though Giratina felt a sense of pain from the tone of the eon, he swallowed his sorrow and spoke up.

"Latias… what happened today… I know you're upset, but it wasn't my fault." He said shifting around a bit. Giratina was unsure if Latias would become enraged at his comment or burst into tears, but when neither happened he chose to continue on.

"Latias… who lives and who dies isn't really my decision entirely. Your spirit has to be strong enough to fight death… and-"

"So now my brother's weak, huh?" She snapped suddenly. Giratina's eyes widened in shock.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean!? If Latios had a strong spirit, then why did he have to die! Why did you just take his spirit from em, huh!? What happened back there? What happened!" She growled as if she still could not understand what had gone on at the Alto Mare. Her body trembled with anger, but tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"I know." He said gently rapping his tail around the younger dragon comfortingly. Latias trembled slightly as she fought more tears.

"Latias." Giratina began.

"You have to understand that, Latios fought hard so that everything could be okay. He fought so that you could have a future and so that the people at the Mare could have a future. Latios is strong, stronger than most… he… He paid the price in full so that others wouldn't have to. Latios showed the ultimate form of graciousness." He said looking toward the star lit sky.

"Latias, just know one thing. Latios didn't pay the price so you could be angry, or so you could hate. He just wants you to be happy."

"Happy…" Latias mimicked. Her head rested gently against Giratina.

"I want to be happy… Giratina… but… I don't know if I know how anymore…"

"It's okay, sometimes it feels like it isn't possible to be happy. You feel empty, like something's missing, but that's why you move forward. Though your heart may never be hole again, there's always something… or someone who can help patch up the wounds, and before you can heal the wounds, you have to clean them up." He said softly. Latias sighed gently. Though the pain was still immense, somehow the dark lord had managed to ease some of it.

"Thank you…" She said in a tired tone of voice. The red eon rose from the warm spot and readied herself to go back home.

"I'll... try to move forward. I really will."

"Hey, Latias." Giratina said. Latias spun around.

"We're all going to help you get trough this, one step at a time." He said with an encouraging smile. Though it was hard- near imposible in fact- Latias was able to crack a small smile. Though it had lasted for barely more than a second, it was a sign of progress. Latias turned and jetted into the sky, not looking back at Giratina even once. The lord of death smiled.

"Healing takes time."

* * *

Alright, this is the first offical chapter. whut! I hope you liked it, and we had some Giratina X Latias here, but that's not the main pairing. After this, Latios and Latias's stories go off in two totally different directions, whut! Please R&R


	3. Dark Spirits

Okay! Finally got to the next chapter. SQUEE! BTW, Latios is in the after life now, which is different from the normal world. So when it's night in Latios' world, it's the opposite in Latias'. I suppose you could say the after life is like heaven, but Arceus wont be there or anything, since I don't really see him as an actual God. And.. you know I'm just gonna shut up and let you read now. ~Enjoy~

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the canopy of Latias' tree home and poured down upon her resting place. The crimson eon squinted as the light burned her eyes, which had become sensitive from crying so much. She groggily glanced over to Latios' nest.

"Morning Latios," She instinctively mumbled in a in her typical, half asleep morning tone. She brought her claws to her eyes to rub the sleep from them. It was then that she remembered yesterday's events. A thin layer of tears coated her eyes.

"That's right," she mumbled bringing a crimson claw up to her eye. Latias wiped away the tears, shaking off the dismal feeling of hopelessness. There was no sense in crying any longer; it obviously did not make anything better.

The crimson eon sighed gliding down from her nest, feeling the soft breeze flow through her downy feathers. It felt empty without Latios by her side, something she supposed she would have to get used to.

"_Maybe I could go see Bianca,"_ she thought to herself. Her human companion was always there for her, but right now she just didn't feel like spending any time with her. It was a little ironic, to feel alone but to reject the presence of others. For some reason, she wanted to see Giratina more than anyone. She never had a close connection with him, but for some reason he eased the pain a little the other day. Maybe she was desperate, and wanted the death pokemon to take more of the hurt away. Without much thought, she soared into the sky leaving the secret garden of Alto Mare behind.

-ooo-

Latios awoke again, this time to a void of blackness above him. He flipped over on his stomach and managed to gain his levitating status again, staring in awe at how much the field had changed. The clouds where now tinted lilac surrounded by a dark, mysterious atmosphere. A frown spread across his face.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He asked himself cocking an eyebrow.

"A long time, you must be exhausted." Latios' heart jumped at the introduction of another voice. His blue feathers ruffled all over his body as his head snapped around, but his fear melted away as his eyes fell on the intruder. Her body was covered in cottony soft feathers and dazzling golden plumage. The dark eyes were warm and welcoming, and a smile was played across her dainty beak. The pokemon was known as Altaria, a creature gifted with the most divine singing voice known to the pokemon world. Although this one appeared to be the wrong color, some would argue it looked better than any normal Altaria he'd ever seen.

"Are you an angel?" Was the first thing that spurted from the eons mouth, causing the other pokemon to break out laughing. It was then that the azure eon realized it sounded like a corny pick up line than anything else. Latios' cheeks flushed red as the cotton songbird continued to laugh.

"I-I was serious! I mean, I _am_ dead and all, so I assumed that maybe you were an angel…" he said still blushing. The Altaria whipped her eye with her wing as a tear of hysteria trickled down her face.

"I know," she giggled.

"But it was the way you said it. I'm not quite what one would call an angel, but my _name_ is Angel. Pleased to meet you!" She said with a grin.

"And don't tell me. You're Latios, right?" She asked still grinning. Latios nodded slowly.

"Yes I am. How'd you know?" Angel smiled.

"I was sent to come and get you, by the people and pokemon of the Valley of Souls." The Altaria began.

"The valley of Souls, that's your new home, and I'm here to take you there. You'll love it, there's rolling green pastures, and sunny – "

"Wait." Latios said cutting her off.

"The ground isn't made of clouds there? Why not?"

"This part of our world is meant to keep out evil spirits. From here, you can only get to my home if someone who's already been inside lets you in. That's why I'm here, to guide you." she said reaching out a downy soft wing. Latios blinked, befuddled.

"Go on, this will help protect you," She said causing Latios to reach out his claw, grasping it gently. A dim glow of golden light appeared between the two dragon types, glittering and illuminated the immediate area. Latios's eyes grew wide as he felt a calm aura penetrate him, and he began to take on a goldish hue.

"What… what's this?"

"I'm giving you part of my pure aura, once you become excepted into the spirit world, your initiation will give you protection against dark auras and spirits, and now that its night you will need it more so then in the day,"

"So then, the evil spirits, where do they go after they arrive here?" Angel rose her head, pointing her small beak in an eastern direction.

"There, towards the Valley of Demons. I've never been there, however, those who refuse to accept the aura of purity are carried away to the Valley of Demons by evil spirits," She announced sending chills down Latios's spine. He imagined an unknown world where darkness consumed everything, and an uncomfortable aura loomed lazily over the land. The thought alone seemed to be making the azure dragon feel uncomfortable. Angel nodded in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry." She said reassuringly.

"As long as we're hasty, and keep the pure aura we can get there quite easily." The song bird said with a smile. Though Latios still felt timid in the pit of his stomach, he had no other choice but to venture across the extensive sea of clouds. Angel nudged the eon with here beak.

"Well, we should go, the dark spirits come out soon,"

"Didn't you say we were safe from them?" Latios spoke with an uneasy tone.

"Well, yes, and no, the spirits come in masses, and though the aura protects you from being harmed, they can still carry you away to the Valley of Demons. Once there, your good aura is stripped from you and you're forced to live there, possible forever," She said in almost a whisper. Latios heart began beating faster and he felt uneasy. This fear, however, was not the result of Angel's words. A low, otherworldly hiss penetrated the night air causing Latios' heart to jump.

"What was that?" He said, his voice trembling slightly. Angel looked to the west over the horizon. The purple clouds of night were covered in a ghastly gray fog that crept slowly over the land. An ominous hissing sound; similar to a soft breeze, but with an unnerving aura, could be heard in the far of distance. Angel's black eyes did not seem concerned.

"The dark spirits are coming nearer, come on, we have to go." Upon seeing the look of terror on Latios's face, she smiled and gently touched his back with her cottony wing.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Angel said reassuringly. Latios nodded and smiled gently.

"Well, if you say so." He said watching as Angel flew ahead of him. Latios began to follow behind the Altaria, who was humming slightly. As the newly deceased dragon followed slowly behind, he began to remember the task he had completed in saving the Alto Mare. This in turn made him think of his own father and how he gave the same sacrifice. It made him realize that this would be his first time actually and officially meeting his father.

"Hey… Angel… I was wondering…" Latios began to speak. His voice was slightly unsure and the golden song bird easily picked up on the change. She glanced towards the dragon.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… well… if maybe, you've ever met anyone like me before." The golden bird stopped.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well, I mean, anyone who looked like me…. Like… another Latios… or a Latias maybe? They're… well… they look like me… but red, and female. I was wondering, have you seen anyone like that?" Latias question, tilting his head slightly to the side. The Altaria raised her golden head.

"You're asking about one of your kin… aren't you?" She asked. Latios slowly nodded.

"Yeah… I… well… I mad a promise, to my little sister that I'd say hello for her… and, well, that's the first thing I want to do when I get there." Angel nodded understandingly.

"I see. Well, yes actually, there are quite a few of your kind there." Latios raised his head.

"Really?" The Altaria nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure your lost loved one is amongst the many…. I understand what it feels like, to loose a loved one." The Altaria muttered quietly.

"But enough of this depressing conversation. Be happy that you'll see your kin again soon." She chirped merrily. Latios couldn't help but feel uneasy but a weak smile formed across his face.

"And lets go quickly now. I can feel the dark aura growing around us."

-ooo-

Latias breathed as she looked within the dark solitude of Turn Back cave. The fog rolled slowly from the entrance and onto the lake just outside. An odd, bridge-like structure was suspended near by. The eon drag let out a soft sigh as she peered into the darkness of Giratina's lair. There was an odd, chilling aura about the cave, but as of right now she did not appear to care. The dragon dove into the cave, upon entering an otherworldly chill rippled through her body causing her to nearly panic.

"Giratina, are you in here?" She questioned glancing around uneasily. When no answer came, the young dragon felt compelled to leave the eerie silence behind. Latias turned and zipped through the door which she came. What happened next caused Latias heart to race. Her feathers stood on end and she felt ill as she realized that upon exiting the opening from whence she entered, she had been transported to an entirely new room of the mysterious cave. Rocks where aligned in a sort of zig-zag pattern across the floor, while last time they had been decorated neatly across the floor. The eons eyes glanced around frantically. Her wings opened wide and she darted back trough the opening, finding herself in a completely different room than before. Panic set in as the eon began darting from room to room, each slightly different from the last. The white and red dragon swallowed a lump in her throat.

"_What have you done, Latias…" _She thought to herself. Latias sat up straight as a soft whooshing noise came to her ear. Was it Giratina?

"Giratina?" The eon exclaimed frantically searching for the death lord. He was no where to be seen, and only silence enveloped the area. Latias shuddered.

"Giratina!" She screamed out louder. The red dragon clipped the edge of cave door upon exiting yet another room. She tumbled head first onto the ground and barreled down the flight of stairs. The eon painfully sat up and licked the wounds to her wing tenderly. She slowly came to realize that she was very lost in this cave, and that no one would be able to help her. Latias tossed back her head and let out of shrill cry of frustration and horror before slamming it back down on the ground.

"There's no way out of here…." She muttered aloud to herself.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with you?" Latias' self pity was cut short as a scuttling noise came from above the stairs. She straightened herself up.

"Giratina is that you?" The noise came again, this time slightly louder. When there was no answer. Latias slowly began to approach the stair case.

"Giratina?" She asked again. The eon slowed her pace as she neared the top of the stairs. Before her the silhouette of another Pokemon stood, staring her down with piercing red eyes. The eon cringed and backed slowly away.

"Wh-who… who are you?" She gasped backing more quickly away. As she did, she bumped into something solid – another organism. The eons feathers ruffled as she whirled around, facing the other intruder. This one was more familiar in shape. A large, black dog with horns atop its head. She new this Pokemon to be a Houndoom. From the corner of her eyes, she could see others drawing slowly closer. Due to her fear, she could only make out a Genger and a Duskull. The eon glared.

"Stay back!" She exclaimed flaring her feathers in a threatening display.

"I'm warning you, I'll attack!" She screamed shrilly. The Houndoom stepped a little closer to her. It was then he realize she had no other choice. The eon aimed for the great dog, as she had learned from Latios though menacing, they were not well of defensively. Latias let loose an explosion of dragon based energy, better known as Dragon Pulse. The attack flew true to its target, but upon connection, was swallowed into the Houndoom's body. The Houndoom did not flinch nor did it stop. Latias gasped.

"Wha-what?" The eon gasped as the Pokemon slowly began to close in on her. She attacked again, this time at the Genger. It approved ineffective as well.

"No." The eon shrieked.

"No, this can't be happening." She screamed. Latias opened her wings and prepared to fly, but suddenly a loop of dark energy enveloped her body tying her down. The young dragon's eyes grew wide.

"Giratina!" She wailed shrilly.

"Giratina! Someone!" The death lord could not hear her.

"ANYONE!" She wailed hysterically. However, her cries simply faded off into the maze.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know, its been centering more around Latias. ^^ I guess its kinda a bit of both Latios and Latias' story.


End file.
